1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a display panel, and more particularly to a display panel with agglomerates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Today, electronic products with displays, such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (i.e. tablet PC, flat PC, ex: iPad), laptops, monitors, and televisions, are necessary tools for work and leisure in the daily life. Liquid crystal display (LCD) is the most popular displays in use. Being compact in size, light in weight, power-saving and radiation-free, LCDs are the most popular displays in use.
LCD is a flat panel display, electronic visual display, or video display that uses the light modulating properties of liquid crystals. LCD possesses the excellent characteristics such as compact in size, light weight, easy to carry, having reasonable price, higher display quality and operation reliability. Also, viewer's eyes feel much more comfortable looking at a LCD. Older cathode ray tube (CRT) monitors are being replaced by LCD. Currently, LCDs provide a versatile choice in sizes, shapes and resolutions for the consumer. Typically, a uniform cell gap between the substrates of the LCD/display panel is maintained by the spacers. However, the defect of light leakage in the dark state occurs around the spacers of a conventional display panel, due to the liquid crystal molecules adjacent to the spacers are tilted along the surface of the spacers.